


Sushi VS Toaster

by otterdictator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Fish, Big Sister Alphys, I felt like it, Undyne is Big Sister Shark, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdictator/pseuds/otterdictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So the weenie broke your nose. You wanna guess how much worse I can do?"</p><p>Set in Rivethart's "Paring".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivethart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivethart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Paring [Original Version]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724487) by [Rivethart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivethart/pseuds/Rivethart). 



Undyne is not a happy fish. 

There is nothing quite like waking up in the morning and learning that her new friend, who is also a huge weenie, was almost killed by a certain celebrity robot last night.

A celebrity robot that used Papyrus to get to said weenie. Used Papyrus and _trampled_ all over the skeleton's heart. And also quite literally trampled Frisk. 

Yup, Undyne is not a happy fish at all. 

Though she is impressed that Frisk broke the pink diva's nose.

Actually, now that she thinks about it...maybe she should go find said pink diva and provide some 'reconstructive' surgery.

***

Burgerpants has seen some weird things. 

Seeing the Captain of the Guard trying to bite his employer's face off doesn't even reach the top 50. 

Okay, it is entertaining, but it is practically normal compared to the shit that usually occurs at the MTT Resort. 

"I'M GOING TO RAM THIS SPEAR SO FAR UP YOUR EXHAUST PIPE-"

The threat is pretty banal, especially compared to the things that he hears whenever he slacks off, but that Undyne follows through with it is impressive. 

Well, not that impressive. 

Actually, watching the battle is kind of boring. 

It takes less than a minute for the 19-year-old to become throughly bored. 

Time for a smoke break.


	2. Chapter 2

Mettaton is not the type of robot to be sorry about things. 

Most of the time. 

"I can't believe you! How could you do that to your new boyfriend and his little sibling?" Alphys rants, pounding dents out of the celebrity's chassis less-than-gently. "Do you have any idea how angry Undyne is right now?! How angry Sans is?"

The lack of stuttering is a very telling sign of how angry the scientist is. 

"I said I'm sorry darling-"

"I DON'T CARE." The short yellow dinosaur snaps, glasses gleaming menacingly. The hammer that was pounding the dents from Mettaton's body is pointed directly at the pink robot's face. "You apologized to me. _I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to._ "

"But Alphy dear-"

"Don't you 'Alphy' me Mettaton Happstablook!" 

"But-"

Alphys slams the newly repaired chassis back onto the robot's body. "I don't want to hear any excuses." Stubby claws pick up a roll of solder and a soldering iron and begin making repairs on damaged circuitry. 

Mettaton is uncomfortably reminded that the dinosaur is very much a genius and _knows_ exactly how to take him apart. 

Uncomfortable moments pass, the smell of hot metal drifting lazily through the lab. 

"You will go apologize. To Frisk." 

"But they-"

"You **will** apologize to Frisk."

"...okay." 

The anger slowly drains from Alphys' body at the robot's ashamed mumble. 

"Then I expect you to apologize to Papyrus."

"...okay."

"And Sans."

"...fine."

"And try to be civil to Undyne." 

"She rammed a spear in my-"

"Did you deserve it?"

"..."

"..."

"...maybe."

"Just try." 

"I make no promises Alphy darling."

"Good enough."


End file.
